zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ghost Hunter
Hmmm... he has poes and kind of rents them to you for a fight if that counts. Oni Dark Link 20:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) it might not be the best reason but dang it poe sales man sounds so much better then poe collector. Oni Dark Link 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) not on screen... but your right. Oni Dark Link 21:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *I voted Poe Collector cuz he's never selling the poes, he's collecting them, plus it sounds more fitting.--Game-fanatic (talk) 22:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New name discussion Poe Collector's gender How is the Poe Collector's gender know to be male? When he says "If I looked as good as you, I could run a different kind of business...heh he heh..." it seems to suggest that he is female. Happy Mask Salesman? I was playing Ocarina of Time today, and I noticed something. When I turned in a Big Poe to the ghost hunter and he talks about the card he says: "If you earn 1,000 points, you'll be a happy man!". This made me think of the Happy Mask Salesman. Is it possible that when Ganondorf took over, the HMS took the Mask of Truth and fled the castle. When he came back he used the mask to disguise himself and started a a Poe hunting business. The biggest hints that I see are: 1) The Ghost Hunter and the Happy Mask Salesman both offer side quests. 2) They both wear purple. 3) The HMS doesn't appear in the Adult part of the game until the credits and the Ghost Hunter doesn't appear in the Child part of the game. 4) The GH says he can "read people's minds" and has one glowing eye in the center of his face, much like the mask of truth. 5) Their skin color is similar 6) and of course they both mention how you'll be a "happy man" if you do what they say. What do you guys think? Peter 10 (talk) 01:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt it. 1) Offering side quests doesn't make them the same person 2) Using the color of their clothes is a stretch 3) The fact that the HMS does appear later in the adult portion implies that he did not have such a change of heart/appearance 4) The Mask of Truth similarities are definitely interesting, but Link can take the mask as a child and keep it with him as he sleeps for 7 years, yet the Ghost Hunter remains. 4.5) The Mask of Truth's eye is yellow as opposed to red, and has never been known to emit light 4.75) If I'm remembering the proportions correctly, I don't think the Mask of Truth or the HMS's head could fit under that hood, and the Ghost hunter is shorter I think 5) A lot of people have skin that color. 6) The HMS is trying to spread happiness, the Ghost Hunter is obsessed with chaos. The Mask of Truth stuff is interesting, but I don't think it fits overall.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The HMS only shows up in the credits and can not be found anywhere else in Hyrule during the Adult timeline though. Plus we don't actually know if Link technically has the mask when he's an adult. It shows up in the inventory, but is not usable which may suggest that he still possess it, but not as an adult. As far as the proportions go, you could explain that as the fact the GH never gets up, you never see the HMS in front of the desk, shrinking with age, or just lazy programming. And the Mask of truth eye is both yellow and red. My point about the side quest is that they are simular in design. The HMS gives you masks to sell and you give him the money (therefore, he never has to work); the GH has you bring him Big Poes in bottles instead of going and getting them himself (he also doesn't have to work). And the whole reason I brought this up is because they use the same speech pattern. The both tell you if you do the work for them, you'll be a happy man and they'll give you a small reward. Peter 10 (talk) 06:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nope. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Name Being a matter of consistency over opinion, I don't even know why I'm posting this since I should just move it right now. But this name should have never been changed. As you can see above, the old (more official) name was agreed upon by many members who are still on the wiki. Also, its not like there was some newly revealed information. Nothing has changed. This new name is completely fabricated. The old name is mentioned in the game, with caps. He calls Link a "Ghost Hunter" after he brings him poes. Since he already had poes before Link came along, it can be inferred that this title (once again, in caps) also applies to him. If that is not enough for you, after calling Link a Ghost Hunter, he then asks if "is that what you expected me to say?". This is an obvious reference to the ability that the Poe guy has of reading minds. Since Link is now a "Ghost Hunter" it can once again be inferred that he has the same ability as other Ghost Hunters (i.e. the Poe guy). It may not be absolutely official since it is never directly stated, but it is more official than whatever we have now. I will be changing it back tomorrow unless someone can find an in-game quote calling this guy the Ghost Keeper. Again this is a matter of keeping things as official as possible. And that overrules what sounds better or makes more sense. That said, what I just said in the post should probably be added to the article to reduce any confusion readers might have. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I won't undo the rename. However, several of your arguments are faulty, and I could easily justify undoing what you did. I didn't see this post and would have said something if I had, but you probably would have moved the page anyway since you were looking specifically for a quote that used an official name. #Old name agreed upon by new members--discredits the opinions of newer members who have different opinions. Thanks for that. #No new information--perhaps, but there are new arguments, which you discredited with the first point. #New name is completely fabricated--the logic used to justify this name is fabricated (I'll get to that), even if the name isn't. Therefore, if MM didn't exist, both names would be equally valid. In other words, the name is unofficial in the context you wish to use it, so in that sense it is no better than the old name. #Calling Link a "Ghost Hunter" means that he considers Link a Ghost Hunter and nothing more, no matter how much you want it to. #How in the world does claiming Link can now read minds since he a Ghost Hunter have anything to do with this? Link doesn't read minds in OoT, regardless. The way you worded the mind reading part in the article makes much more sense, even though I still think that's speculative. :Recall the "Ghost Hunter" is both unofficial and has nothing to do with the role of the similar-looking character in MM (despite what AK seemed to think however long ago that discussion was). Even if the new name is fabricated and unofficial, at least it fit both games. Should you respond, I won't bother to respond since we will only be chasing each other in circles (I doubt you will, at least not with counterpoints, since you likely realize this too). Just know that even if this is the final action regarding this subject, the issue is not settled. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You might want to stop with the condescending attitude that has left this post and followed you to the splitting conversation where you used it as justification for your recent actions. Whether you want to admit it or not, you know this is a more official name. Speculative reasoning or not, it is not pulled out of thin air. If something has to be explicitly stated for it to work, we should go remove male from the infobox on Rauru's page (don't say its different. It's not. One if just more obvious than the other). Yes it is theory. If this guy was named Tim, maybe this would be something to put in a theory section. But as it is now, he is unnamed. This is the best we got. This name may not be optimal due to it not fitting perfectly with MM, but in reality it doesn't even fit with OoT since we only see this guy sitting around on a bed. It's just pure consistency. We look for the most official thing we can. And your first two points are flat-out bizarre since I never used them as arguments in the first place. It was just a passing comment about how nothing has changed and thus, that was still the most consistent thing we had (something people seemed to overlook). That said, in your recent split I see you used the Talon/Barten argument to say that the Lake Scientist has a different name in both games. That's fine since it is falls in with consistency. But undo this, and I have every right to undo your split since they are both products of being as consistent and official as possible. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I know I said I wouldn't respond, but I was being irrational at the time. Reading over what I said above, I see now that that was out of line. I still don't agree with the name change, but I took the disagreement too far, and so I apologize. As bizarre as the Rauru argument is, it does make sense, logically (and makes me wonder if things like the Deku Butler's Son/Deku Mask theory should really be called theories, though that seems a bit more debatable). Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) New Race? If you ask me, I think that Ghost Hunter looks like a new race. He only has one eye, he has fur all over his head and body besides the feet (though this may just be a cloak of sorts). I also think he might be a ghost instead of new race; he seems to fade away around the eye. -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 13:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I also think that the Graveyard Boy theory is slightly ridiculous. I mean, yeah, the GB likes ghosts and so does GH, they both have sticks, but GH is OLD! GB is an adorable little boy! He's like 5 compared to Link's 10! GH is like 30 compared to Link's 17! Maybe GB saw GH (yeah, I know, GH is not seen when Link is young, but still) and admired him, so GB wanted to copy him. -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 13:56, October 2, 2013 (UTC)